In many reservoirs throughout the world it is necessary to hydraulically fracture the reservoir to produce commercial quantities of oil and gas. In order to design such hydraulic fracture stimulation treatments it is desirable to understand the in-situ stress profiles. To calculate the in-situ stress profile it is desirable to have mechanical rock properties and pore pressure data in and around the target producing zones of the reservoir. Previously, it was necessary to obtain much of the needed data used in the stimulation designs with logs run in an open hole environment, while the well was being drilled, or in open hole logging runs after the desired interval had been penetrated and before casing had been placed in the wellbore. Obtaining the data in an open hole environment while the drilling rig is on location results in the well operator incurring the cost of the drilling rig time while the logging operation is conducted. Additionally, it is sometimes necessary to remove the drill string and bit and then rerun the drill string and bit to the bottom of the hole and remove it again (aka “make a wiper trip in and out of the hole”) to circulate and condition the drilling fluids (aka “drilling mud”) to prepare the open hole for formation evaluation tools. This conditioning of the open hole results in additional costs for the drilling fluids and additional rig time costs. Use of an open hole formation evaluation tool (aka “open hole logging”) has some risks. In highly deviated and/or horizontal wells it is sometimes difficult to get the open hole formation evaluation tools (aka “logging tools”) to the portion of the wellbore in the desired geologic intervals, necessitating additional rig time and expense. It is also possible that the logging tools may become stuck in the wellbore which may necessitate expensive retrieval operations (aka “fishing operations”) to retrieve the stuck logging tools. If the logging tools are not able to be retrieved, it may be necessary to drill a replacement portion for the wellbore or even abandon the wellbore and drill a new well.
A need exists for obtaining formation evaluation data (aka “log data”) to be used in wellbore design and hydraulic fracture stimulation design in an alternative manner to open hole logging. A further need exists for a cased hole combination logging tool for use in analyzing casing(s) and cement integrity in a well bore.